A Little Fall of Rain
by WentToManderleyAgain
Summary: Alright, so maybe Lily isn't very good with confrontation. L/J


_A Little Fall of Rain _by WentToManderleyAgain

XXX

If I closed my eyes right now, I could easily fall into a blissful oblivion. I could disappear into a world where it was only me and my dreams. But I couldn't. And maybe that's a little silly, and unwise. But I just couldn't.

I glanced around. Green hills rolled off into the distance. Tall trees towered up to the sky. The lake was a brilliant blue. The sky was filled with dark clouds.

"You're an idiot, Lily."

I jumped, turning around quickly.

"What does that mean?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest.

James rolled his eyes, taking a step towards me. His hazel eyes were dark today. A little more brown than usual. His black hair was tousled, per usual. He was standing tall, towering over me.

"It means that you're standing by a tree when a bad thunderstorm is about to start. Hence, you're an idiot." He said, his voice still quiet.

"I'm not an idiot." I huffed, looking away.

He stood silently for what felt like hours. Yet I know it was only mere seconds.

"Look at me, Lily."

I sighed, turning my eyes down to the ground.

"_Look _at me, Lily Evans."

"I am," I muttered.

James let out a frustrated sigh.

"Hardly." He said, grabbing my chin, and forcing me to look into his eyes. "What happened?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied defiantly, staring hard into his eyes. His beautiful hazel eyes.

Why am I so stupid?

"You could never fool me, Lily." He whispered, his eyes softening. He stepped closer, as if to pull me to him.

I took a step back, but he grabbed me.

"Careful, Evans. You wouldn't want to fall in, would you?" he asked, his tone suddenly cold.

I shook my head. Merlin, he was right. I _am _an idiot.

"It wasn't your fault, you know." He suddenly said. "It wasn't your fault."

"Expect for the part where it was."

James let out a rough sigh.

"Hardly, Evans. You're too hard on yourself. You always have been."

I pulled myself away, taking a few steps away from the edge of the lake.

You know, for years I hated it when he called me Lily. It's funny how things change.

"What happened, James?" I asked before my mind could stop me.

He was quiet for a minute. But this time I knew it wasn't just my imagination. It really was a minute.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Evans."

I turned around to face him.

"Oh, but you do."

James raised an eyebrow.

"Lily Evans." He said. I gave him an odd look.

"Lily Evans, you are the most confusing person I've ever met." A drop of sweat trailed down his forehead. "You act like a sweet, innocent little Gryffindor. And yet here you are, at six in the morning, standing by the lake like you were about to jump in. You've talked about how much you hate me for _six years. _And then one day you turn around and tell me that you love me." He let out a loud breath. "But then you let me date another girl. But then . . . Then you turn around and tell me that I'm the only one for you. How is that fair, Lily? And for years you yelled at me for calling you Lily. And then I call you Evans, and you burst into tears?" the clouds above rumbled. "I don't get it. And I know I pretended to for years, but I can't anymore, Lily. I just can't. I can't pretend that I'm not in love with you, and I can't pretend that I don't care about you. I give up. Just do your worst, Lily Evans. Because there is nothing you can do that can hurt me now."

He stood there, in his red hoodie and black pajama pants. Sweat rolled off his face. It was a bit gross, actually.

I stood there, frozen. I stood there, red hair pulled into a pony tail. Black tank top and pants hanging loosely on my body.

I stood there frozen as he walked away.

"James."

The word slid from my lips almost involuntarily. It felt natural. I didn't know what to say, but that didn't matter when he turned back to me.

"For years I honestly did hate you." He snorted at this. "But then one day it changed. And I don't know why. It just did." The words were freely falling from my lips now. "Sometimes I felt like a right idiot around you, and probably for good reason. But you've changed, James. I don't know why, but I don't want to either." The corner of his lips turned upwards. "And one day I just decided to tell you. I didn't want to leave Hogwarts with regrets. I still don't. So maybe that wasn't the right time. But there is no time like the present." I took a deep breath. "I may not have a fancy speech prepared, but I love you, James Potter."

He stared at me for a while. Just stared. And suddenly he was pulling me to him, pressing his lips against mine.

The clouds above rumbled loudly, and rain started pouring from them. And maybe it all was just a little cliché, but I really didn't care.

He pulled away slightly and whispered against my lips, "I love you too, Lily Evans." Before kissing me passionately.

Rain poured down, thunder and lightning crackling around us. But truth be told, I didn't really care.

A little fall of rain could hardly hurt us now.

XXX

A/N: Please review, lovelies!

For the Fanfiction Idol competition.


End file.
